K - scène coupée
by Noyume
Summary: SPOILER /!\ S1E10 : Et si Suoh n'était pas partie juste aprés le sermon de Munakata ? S'ils s'étaient fait face au lieu d'être dos à dos ? /LEMON\ /OS\


**Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur de K-project, je ne fais que m'amuser avec certains d'entre eux... Pour votre plaisir bien évidemment (et le miens aussi)  
Je m'excuse pour les fautes, elles se sont incrustés toutes seules, tapez les si vous les voyez.  
Cet OS SPOIL COMPLETEMENT l'épisode 10 de la s1.  
Bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir.

La voix de Kusanagi le sortit de ses songes. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier qui affichait un air sérieux. Ce n'était tout de même pas... Il s'assit avant de faire descendre Anna de leur colonne, remettant pied à terre également.

Il lui sembla que Kusanagi ajouta quelque chose mais il ne répondit pas vraiment, commençant sa marche.

Et il avait raison. Le plus improbable se produisait, le quatrième Roi voulait le voir. Pour parler qui plus est. Eux qui ne faisait que se battre depuis presque un an maintenant à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient... Ce fut tout de même Suoh qui ouvrit les hostilités.

\- Je pensais que partager le même air que moi te donnerais envie de vomir

\- L'air toxique peut parfois être rafraîchissant.

Sans se départir de son flegme habituel, il sortit un paquet de cigarette avant d'en tendre une au Roi rouge. Ce dernier fut surpris par ce geste de politesse, ou de gentillesse ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais pris quand même le bâtonnet avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Entre temps, Munakata chercha son briquet. Suoh se détendit devant cette scène presque irréel vu la situation avant de se rapprocher et d'allumer celle du bleu d'un claquement de doigt et de lui sourire d'un air suffisant.

Le Roi Rouge s'assit un peu plus loin, mettant le feu à son propre tube et d'inspirer la fumée toxique comme un bien-être. Tout de même, il avait totalement oublié que Reisi pouvait fumer. Ce dernier brisa le silence installer, lui faisant relever les yeux sur sa silhouette élancé.

\- Je serais très direct. Abandonne pacifiquement cette école. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur la façon dont tu impliques d'innocents lycéens, si tu t'exécute maintenant je peux régler ça avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlable.

La voix était calme, mais pas froide. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Mikoto de répondre ironiquement.

\- « Oh bien sûr, super idée. » C'est ce que tu veux que je dise.

\- Ce n'est pas une idée, mais un ultimatum, tu es allé trop loin, Suoh. Le regard que lui lança Munakata était inquisiteur du haut de sa personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse moi être celui qui tuera l'assassin de Totsuka Tatara, l'homme qui s'appelle le Roi incolore. Si tu me laisse faire, je le tuerai de la façon que tu veux.

Le Rouge ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles du Bleu.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part mais non merci.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as vu l'état dans lequel est ton épée de Damocles, elle est le symbole d'un Roi, révélant aussi l'image de sa condition, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Le froncement de ses sourcils n'échappa pas à Suoh.

\- Ah, vraiment. Sa voix fut lasse, monotone. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement, et c'était le cas de le dire.

\- Ton niveau de Weissman est au bord du gouffre, le fardeau supplémentaire de tuer un Roi va dépasser ta limite ? L'incident du cratère Kagutsu arrivera une fois de plus. Tu n'as plus le droit d'être Roi, il est tant que tu te retire, Roi Rouge.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris de mesure en tant que Roi...

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son dos rencontra brutalement le sol. Munakata venait de le plaquer violemment, se fichant éperdument s'il pouvait avoir mal ou pas. Et se foutant aussi du fait qu'il empiété sur son espace vitale fit remarquer une petite voix dans la tête de Suoh. Pourtant, la distance beaucoup trop courte pour l'un n'arrêta pas le second de continuer son sermon.

\- Il y a des gosses innocents qui n'ont rien à voir avec ça, tes hommes sont également là, tu comprends ?!

Alors c'était à ça qu'il voulait en venir depuis tout à l'heure... La protection des civiles passaient avant tout. D'un côté, ça faisait chier Suoh qu'il s'inquiète plus pour les autres que pour lui. Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvre du Rouge.

\- Je réglerais mes propres affaires pendant que tu t'occupes des tiennes, ça devrait être bon, non ?

La pression autour de son cou s'enleva, lui permettant de se relever.

\- Barbare, tu as perdu la raison.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir me faire changer d'avis, ce n'est pas ton genre. Le sourire de Suoh ne passa pas inaperçu, mais Munakata ne laissa rien paraître...

\- Pas vraiment... J'étais juste venu voir un ami.

Du moins, il ne laissa rien paraître avant de dire cette phrase, dîtes avec une pointe de tristesse. A moins que Mikoto prenait ses rêves pour la réalité... ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense... Surtout qu'il n'était plus vraiment ce qu'on appelait des amis depuis un moment, ou alors, des amis un peu trop intime selon certain.

\- hm... Il sourit à nouveau après ses pensées, avant de lancé clairement un : Pars.

\- Suoh, tu en es sûr... ?

Sa voix tremblait presque, il en était sûr, cet idiot allait faire tomber sa volonté s'il continuer.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était déterminer. « Déterminer à mourir » rajouta cette voix qu'il qualifia de con.

\- Tu es un imbécile.

L'insulte était froide et franche, comme un couteau en plein ventre. Mikoto serra les dents, il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne, désormais, le bleu était derrière lui, parmi son passé virulent... Oui... Il fallait... Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à partir de là ? Pourquoi ses pieds restaient-ils collés au sol... ?

Dans un sursaut de colère, il se retourna vers le Roi Bleu, balançant son poing au visage de ce dernier. Par chance, il le bloqua, les mettant à nouveau face à face.

Le contact de leur main les brûlaient, autant à cause de la chaleur de Suoh, qu'à cause des souvenirs qui remontaient grâce à ce contact. Douloureux pour les deux.

Leur regard s'affrontèrent dans un duel puéril. Comme s'ils avaient le temps pour cela, pensa Reisi. Il en avait marre de devoir se contenir en présence du Rouge. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'éloigner de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux Rois, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir une relation plus profonde qu'amis... Lui-même était beaucoup trop pris par son travail qu'il faisait passer avant sa propre vie personnel pour la plupart du temps, et il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Suoh comme il le voulait, l'autre faisait passé son clan avant sa propre vie. Comme si les deux pouvaient s'entendre après cela.

Et pourtant... Reisi pensait souvent qu'il avait raté quelque chose avec Suoh. Certes, vivre avec quelqu'un n'était pas toujours simple, encore plus si c'était le brun, mais... Si on était attiré, voir aimait cette personne, cela devrait nous rendre heureux malgré les problèmes de comportement, non ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua avec un temps de retard le dilemme qui devait se faire dans la tête du Rouge.

En effet, ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire... Il voulait absolument venger Tatara, mais d'un autre côté, ne plus pouvoir embêter Reisi, ne plus voir Yatsu râler, Kusanagi laver son éternel verre au bar, et délaisser Anna était horrible... Lui qui pensait s'y être préparer, il avait fallut que le Bleu vienne ébranler sa volonté.

Et ce fut lui qui brisa le fil des pensées du rouge, d'un coup de lèvres. Et elles lui avaient manqué, tellement manqué que Suoh ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux -plus que doux- et d'attirer leur visage encore plus prés, approfondissant le baiser au passage.

Le Roi Bleu ne fut pas en reste, lâchant la main de leur autre, il agrippa l'une des hanches de son amant d'une main ferme, et de le coller à lui avec une pression dans le bas du dos, entrechoquant leur bassin.

A bout de souffle, Suoh coupa le baiser. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La neige continuait de tomber depuis plusieurs heures et avait pris sa place dans les cheveux bleus, et surement dans les siens. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de dérange Munakata qui fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Non, il n'aimait pas le froid, et sa bulle de chaleur apparut d'un seul coup, faisant sourire Reisi contre ses lèvres. Ce dernier savait très bien que l'hiver n'était pas la saison préféré du troisième Roi, surtout en tant que représentant de Feu.

\- Arrête de rire ou je te carbonise.

La menace qui était quelque peu dîtes en l'air -comme si Suoh pouvait le brûler maintenant, ou tout court.- Le fit sourire un peu plus, mais l'autre ne le vit pas, Reisi s'étant caché dans le cou du Rouge, laissant une traînée de baisers papillons... Avant de se faire mettre à terre par un lion sauvage.

Alors comme ça, Mikoto était toujours sensible au niveau de la carotide ? Information utile, s'il s'en sortait vivant, vu le regard carnassier de son ami. Sous l'excitation, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécit malgré le peu de lumière présente et ses lèvres rougit était un appel à la tentation à laquelle Reisi avait du mal à résister, mais la main de son amant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher ses poignets qu'il avait fait prisonnier avec une facilité déconcertante. Le Bleu ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne les devant apparemment... Ou alors se moquait-il gentiment de lui, le poussant dans ses limites ?

Bah, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête, ça n'allait pas commencé maintenant ! Il fit descendre sa main droite le long du corps svelte avant de s'arrêter sur la ceinture. Sérieusement, ce foutu uniforme était beaucoup trop complexe à défaire, et sûrement à mettre aussi.

\- Pressé, Suoh ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'un brûlant et coléreux, l'autre calme et souriant.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer.

\- Ou me donner l'envie de recommencer plus souvent ?

La langue du rouge claqua contre son palais. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Roi Bleu pouvait lui casser les pieds parfois avec ses répliques à la con. Finalement, il l'embrassa pour toute réponse, d'un côté, c'était vrai qu'il était pressé de le faire sien, de l'autre, il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de confirmer ses dires.

Non sans mal, l'épée et la veste furent enlevés. Quelle idée de mettre trente couche de vêtement, il avait encore une chemise en dessous. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme lui et se trimbaler en t-shirt même l'hiver ?!

Il lâcha les poignets de l'autre pour s'attaquer au bouton de la chemise, qu'il sortit d'abord du pantalon. En notant la présence du ceinture au niveau de ce dernier aussi, sérieusement, qui portait trois ceintures ?! Foutu militaire.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Munakata narquoisement.

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit, traduisant de l'état d'énervement du Rouge. Reisi fit glisser un de ses genoux contre la virilité de l'autre, parfaitement réveillé. Un petit tic au niveau de l'œil de Suoh lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son geste. Bien fait qu'il soit énervé, et il comptait même l'emmerder encore plus, ça irait très bien comme vengeance pour avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de se tuer pour venger l'un des siens.

Les mains enfin libre, il mit son plan en action.

Attirant à lui le visage de son homologue, il l'emmena dans un profond baiser, rempli de désir et de passion, mais aussi d'une pointe de tendresse. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Mikoto en même temps qu'il perdait son t-shirt.

D'un coup de hanche bien placé, le Bleu ne fut pas en reste en renversant les positions, surprenant Suoh encore une fois.

\- Hoy, JE suis le dominant.

\- Voyons, Suoh... Je ne vais pas laissé un barbare me prendre.

\- Ça ne t'avais pas gêné l'une des dernières fois.

Le Bleu tiqua. Touché. Il mordit l'épaule du Rouge pour se venger, qui gémit de douleur suite à la blessure. Qui a dit que Munakata n'était pas rancunier ? Mais il n'était pas pour autant sadique, ou presque et descendit alors s'occuper des bouts de chair sur le torse du plus baraqué, laissant l'une de ses mains se balader au passage...

\- Reisi...

La voix était rempli de menace. Ainsi donc le lion voulait vraiment le prendre. Le rouge s'assit un peu rapidement, ouvrant en grand la chemise du Bleu, faisant voler les derniers boutons.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, et le combat également.

Les mains s'égarèrent aux endroits qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, c'était à celui qui réussirait à faire craquer l'autre. Les bouches s'écrasaient violemment, les bassins aussi, et défaire les ceintures n'étaient pas chose aisé entre les baisés et le pêle-mêle des mains.

Ce fut Suoh qui réussit le premier à ouvrir le jean de l'autre, plongeant sa main sous le vêtement du bleu, arrachant un gémissement à son passage. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, Mikoto saignait très légèrement au niveau de cette dernière, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire en commençant quelques va-et-vient sur le membre gonflé de son amant.

Leur respiration dû aux baisers était un poil erratique.

\- Allons, Reisi, tu vas bien me laisser cette dernière fois...

\- N'espère pas que ce soit la- Hum !... La dernière, dépravé !

\- C'est toi qui gémit sous mes caresses et c'est moi le dépravé...

La phrase dîtes au creux de l'oreille du Bleu était grave, suave et remplie de promesse sous-entendu. Munkata rougit, cachant sa gêne dans le cou de l'autre qui laissa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le geste était tendre et sans arrière pensé. Ça faisait du bien, il se sentait bien d'ailleurs, assis sur les cuisses de Suoh, dans ses bras, bien que l'un soit occupé.

Le rouge allait bientôt gagné, il sentait que les remparts du quatrième était entrain de fondre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, malheureusement, il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup...

Il renversa les positions, remettant Munakata sur le dos, en profitant pour lui enlever son bas et ses chaussures qu'il se retint de brûler.

Ce dernier râla, il était hors de question qu'il soit au-dessous, mais le Rouge avait plus de force que lui... Puis, il avait l'air de vraiment y tenir. Sérieusement, pourrait-il cesser de brûler ses barrières un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Reisi...

La voix le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment rouge... Comme sa couleur. Il ne répondit pas et attendit la suite de la phrase qui ne tarda pas alors que le rouge n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre.

Comment pouvait-il résister à cela ? A cette voix ? A ses yeux qui lui crier le désir qu'il ressentait ? Et... De l'amour? Impossible... Et pourtant... Durant un court instant... ?

Ses globes de chairs furent écarter sans préambule et Suoh ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en un coup.

Le cri qu'il poussa fut avaler dans le baiser.

Il haleta quand le Rouge relâcha enfin sa bouche. Les doigts du Bleu s'était carrément enfoncé dans la peau du dos de son amant.

\- T'aurais au moins... Au moins pu me... Préparer bordel !

\- La vulgarité ne te sied pas, Reisi.

La voix était calme, finalement c'était de Munakata que la colère s'était emparé. Sérieusement, ce crétin de Roi Rouge ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ?! Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à s'habituer à l'autre, pour qui attendre était une vraie torture. Son amant était tellement serré, on avait pas idée. Bon, s'il l'avait préparé ç'aurait sûrement mieux, mais son envie avait primé sur le reste, de toute manière, il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir.

Une main s'imposa derrière son crâne, le forçant à s'approcher du Bleuté qui lui vola ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas le moment de penser, idiot.

Mikoto sourit à la remarque.

\- T'as raison, j'ai autre chose à faire. Ajouta-t-il en donnant un premier coup de bassin.

La main qui était dans ses cheveux se contracta, mais Reisi n'émit aucun son, juste une légère grimace à cause de l'inconfort. Inconfort qui allait bientôt se transformer en plaisir.

Suoh laissa sa tête se caler dans le cou de son amant, respirant son parfum enivrant, il laissa l'une de ses mains divaguait sur le corps qu'il possédait entièrement en ce moment même, l'autre étant fermement agrippé à la hanche de son amant.

Les respirations étaient chaotiques, et le frottements des corps commencer à perdre son sens, mais c'est ce que voulait Suoh et il allait finir par trouvé ce qu'il voulait...

Bingo.

Le cri de Reisi était magnifique à ses oreilles. Il releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son visage, tendu dans une expression plaisir, les lèvres rouges à force d'être mordues, les joues rosé et les yeux embué. Comment voulait-il qu'il se retienne aprés ça ?!

\- Reisi...

Sa voix ne fut qu'un soupir, mais une main agrippa une poignet de cheveux et l'autre lui griffa le dos, il sentit même un léger contractement de le part du Bleuté. Il lui faisait donc tant d'effet que ça ? Il sourit, il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu.

Il lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille, laissant sa voix rendue encore plus grave par l'acte rentrer comme un aphrodisiaque dans les veines de Reisi...

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Entre les coups de butoir et les mots crus du Rouge, il était incapable de penser, il n'était plus qu'un pantin remplie de désir et la seule chose qui lui restait été ses cris qu'il essayait vainement de cacher alors que l'autre faisait tout pour les lui soutirer.

Une des mains de son amant effleura son membre déjà dressé, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Reisi... Que veux-tu ?

\- Quelle quest... Hum... Idiote !

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche...

Comment cet abruti faisait-il pour ne pas hacher ses phrases, aussi courtes soient-elles ?

\- Putain... !

\- Ne jure pas.

Il lui lança un regard noir, mais il l'emmerdait royalement le Rouge.

\- Fais... le.

\- Faire quoi... ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas abaissé sa fierté... Hors de question. Pourtant, il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il en mourrait d'envie. Seulement, ce serait encore plus simple si... Si...

\- Je... Venir... !

Suoh sourit. Il se contenterait de ça, c'était déjà un gros effort de la part du Quatrième Roi. Il prit enfin son membre en main, faisant échapper un nouveau cri à Reisi.

.Dieu. C'était tellement bon, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé ainsi. Les bruits de leur peau qui s'entrechoquait été des plus indécents, et pourtant... Ils adoraient ça l'un autant que l'autre. Leur épée pouvait bien leur tomber dessus qu'ils s'en foutaient royalement, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant même. Et enfin.. Enfin... La libération fut brutale, contractant tout ses muscles, Munakata rejeta la tête violemment en arrière, se cognant contre le sol sans y prendre garde, emportant avec lui le plaisir de Mikoto qui se déversa dans un presque grognement animal.

Quelques minutes passèrent s'en qu'ils ne bougent. Sérieusement, le Bleu était épuisé et le Rouge se sentait beaucoup trop bien pour aller quelque part. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Il se releva finalement, remettant rapidement son jean et ramassa son t-shirt sans vraiment de regard pour son amant.

\- Tu compte vraiment te venger ? Mourir et abandonner tous les autres ?

\- Ma conscience m'y oblige, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Le bleu se releva, prés à attraper Suoh, mais il disparut. Reisi serra ses poings, s'empêchant de hurler sa rage. Il allait empêcher cet idiot de commettre l'irréparable.


End file.
